Les Déesses-Lionnes
by alyxneko75
Summary: Lors d'une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, Blue se met à plonger dans ses souvenirs et son passé, au temps où elle n'était pas un robot... Première histoire que je poste, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages pour me dire si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe ou juste pour donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture


Couchée dans le hangar des lionnes, contre Red et alors que tout était calme, Blue ferme ses yeux et, nostalgique, se replonge dans ses souvenirs…

**-Avant-**

Dans sa vie antérieure, avant de devenir un robot, Blue était une divinité des mers.

La déesse des eaux.

Lionne le haut de son corps et poisson en bas, son pelage bleu se fondait dans sa queue de poisson et elle vivait sous l'eau sans savoir ce qu'il y avait au-dessus de son élément.

Passant ses journées à nager en sentant les courants chauds et froids lui effleurer la truffe et à gérer le monde sous-marin, elle ne sortait que rarement de l'eau.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois, une lionne au pelage rouge et aux pattes enflammées l'attendait.

Red.

Red, la divinité des flammes et du volcan.

Red et ses rares ronronnements pourtant si agréables à entendre. Red qui était la seule à la connaître.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées par hasard et avaient eu grand peur, croyant qu'elles étaient les seules au monde à exister comme déesse mais n'osant chercher d'autres personnes.

D'abord méfiantes, la solitude les avait rapproché, tant et si bien que ne pas se voir devenait presque impossible pour elles.

Deux entités normalement différentes mais qui se complétaient à merveille.

Avec leurs pouvoirs hors du commun, elles pouvaient se toucher sans craindre de se brûler ou de se noyer et cela les ravissait vraiment.

Alors, le soir, lorsque Blue avait finit ses tours de gardes dans l'eau et que Red sortait du volcan, elles se rejoignaient dans une grotte avec un accès à la mer et se roulaient l'une contre l'autre pour se faire une toilette mutuelle puis s'endormaient ensemble en ronronnant, heureuses.

Un jour, pourtant, leur paisible moment fut troublé par l'arrivée de trois autres lionnes qui semblait les chercher.

Elles se prénommaient Green, la divinité du savoir; Yellow, la divinité de la protection et Black, la divinité du ciel.

Les deux autres lionnes furent contentes de voir que d'autres divinités comme elles existaient et les acceptèrent dans leur groupe assez rapidement, profitant que leur meute soit agrandie pour partir découvrir de nouvelles terres, des terres qu'elle ne connaissaient pas et n'osaient voir toutes seules.

Toutes ensembles, elles parcoururent l'univers pendant des siècles, créant des choses, en détruisant d'autres…

Leur renommée était connue partout et on les connaissait désormais sous le nom des puissantes "Déesses-Lionnes" !

Pourtant, une tragédie arriva bien vite.

Une autre divinité, belliqueuse et maléfique, les attaqua et sa puissance était telle que les lionnes furent vite en détresse et filèrent se cacher sur la planète la plus proche, sérieusement blessées.

Sur cette planète vivaient les Altéens, peuple prospère et pacifique, qui vénérait ces déesses. Lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent dans cet état, ils les ramenèrent chez eux et les soignèrent.

Celui qui avait dirigé cette opération et sauvé les lionnes se nommait Atlas et était le Prince des Altéens.

Il était le seul à entendre leurs « voix » à elles cinq.

Touchées de cette aide et de la bonté d'Atlas, les lionnes voulurent à leur tour lui rendre service.

La seule chose qu'Atlas leur demanda, était de bien vouloir défendre leur peuple à côté de guerriers spéciaux car étant un peuple pacifique, ils avaient des soucis avec d'autres planètes qui envisageaient de les détruire.

Mais le Prince ne voulait pas asservir les Déesses et leur proposa des faveurs, ce qu'elles voulaient en échange d'une protection.

Les lionnes se regardèrent, surprises par les paroles du Prince, et laissèrent Black s'exprimer au nom de toutes après une discussion mentale entre elles.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment et il fut décidé ceci : Les lionnes défendront Altéa aux côtés d'un paladin de n'importe quelle race, que chacune choisira selon ses préférences et sans que personne ne conteste leur choix.

De plus, elles leur donneront des pouvoirs pour protéger les peuples.

En échange, les Altéens devaient subvenir à leurs besoins et placer les paladins à leur niveau. Se faisant, les Déesses voulaient unir des créatures de différentes races en espérant que la paix viendrait plus vite.

Ravi de pouvoir compter sur cette force, tous les Altéens acceptèrent et invitèrent ceux qui le voulaient à se présenter au choix des "Déesses-Lionnes ".

Le jour J, des centaines de personnes étaient venues car les cinq lionnes intéressaient beaucoup de monde.

Elles étaient quand même des Déesses !

Et chacun voulait avoir le privilège de combattre aux côtés d'une Déesse ou simplement d'avoir une renommée.

Alors, sur une scène placée en hauteur, de sorte à ce que tout le monde les voient, les « Déesses-Lionnes » apparurent, le poitrail bombé et le regard perçant.

Une grande acclamation les accompagna et une joie fébrile s'empara de tout le monde à l'idée d'être choisis.

Les lionnes regardèrent alors chaque personne avec un regard perçant l'aura de chacun pour trouver un être spécial.

Black fut la première à choisir son paladin, se tournant vers un jeune Métamorphosis _**(on va dire que c'est un être qui peut se métamorphoser en tout ce qui existe pourvu qu'il sache ce que c'est)**_ qui possédait un caractère posé de leader qui plut à la lionne.

Peu après, Yellow détacha une harpie timide étant venue par simple curiosité et lui adressa un coup de langue réconfortant qui la rendit plus calme.

Avec ces choix qui, selon les gens, n'étaient pas bien glorifiants, chacun espéra de plus en plus d'être choisi et l'impatience tendit la foule.

Deux heures plus tard, Green dénicha une demi-elfe qui, curieuse comme tout, était entrée sans autorisation.

Red, enfin, se tourna vers un garde Galra, qui n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça, et le choisit, appréciant son caractère de feu et sa loyauté.

Mais Blue ?

Elle continua de scruter la foule, de scruter leurs âmes, mais aucune ne lui parut plaisante, personne n'avait ce qu'elle cherchait et même elle ne le savait pas vraiment.

Un murmure s'empara de la foule quand les gens se rendirent compte qu'il ne restait qu'elle et plusieurs personnes sortirent, déçus.

Après tout, même si elle était une déesse, elle restait une lionne handicapée, pourvue de nageoires plutôt que de pattes arrières, et qui voulait d'une lionne moins puissante que les autres ?

Ces mots qui régnaient dans le cœur des personnes présentes toucha fortement Blue qui lâcha un rugissement de douleur avant de s'enfuir, la morsure de la honte dévorant son cœur.

Elle se précipita dans la rivière coulant près du château et se réfugia dans l'eau, blessée profondément.

Quelques minutes après, Atlas apparut à côté de la rivière et l'appela, la faisant sortir de l'eau, les oreilles basses.

L'Altéen s'excusa fortement, la voix tremblante, en répétant que son égoïsme la blessait et suppliant Blue de bien vouloir lui pardonner.

La lionne fit la sourde oreille plusieurs jours, extrêmement blessée et voyant les lionnes partir en mission avec leurs paladins, elle se demanda si elle méritait vraiment d'être à leurs côtés.

Mais Atlas refusait de la laisser, il venait chaque jour, lui apportait à manger alors qu'elle refusait toute présence, même celle de Red !

Une nuit, alors que le Prince s'était échappé de la surveillance des gardes et qu'il était venu voir Blue, il commença à lui parler de lui.

Au départ, Atlas ne voulait pas faire cela mais ses parents lui avaient encore reproché de ne pas faire assez pour son rôle et son moral était à zéro.

il parlait seul et les larmes coulaient sur ce visage pourtant si joyeux...

Surprise de ses paroles et de voir le Prince dans cet état, Blue lui envoya des images apaisantes et, par curiosité, pénétra dans son âme.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en la voyant !

Elle vit toute la vie d'Atlas lui passer devant les yeux, son enfance loin du château, le jour où il apprit sa noblesse et où ses parents l'arrachèrent à sa famille adoptive, sa solitude dans ce grand château froid, ses angoisses, ses tristesses quand on était déçu de lui ou qu'on lui disait qu'il ne servait à rien, et tout cela, caché et enveloppé sous sa gentillesse naturelle et sa profondeur d'esprit…

Elle vit la pureté de son cœur, ressentit sa douleur comme la sienne et lorsqu'elle émergea, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux tandis que le Prince pleurait avec elle, contre-coup de revoir tout ce qu'il gardait en lui.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement...

Peur de décevoir, peur de ne servir à rien, cachant tout aux autres...

Lorsque Red et son paladin, Golyr, arrivèrent devant eux, ils furent surpris de les retrouver en larmes, le Prince enroulant le cou de Blue en sanglotant et la lionne qui gémit doucement en écho à sa tristesse.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Golyr prit le Prince dans ses bras et le redressa tandis que Blue s'asseyait et ronronnait pendant que Red lui léchait la tête pour la sécher.

Ne voulant pas s'éloigner de Blue, Atlas se débattit et réussit à convaincre Golyr (qui était son garde du corps) de rester ici avec lui, ce que ne put lui refuser le Galra, surtout devant de tels yeux suppliants.

Blue et Atlas se regardèrent et ils eurent un même sourire satisfait.

Blue se mis debout et posa sa truffe sur celle de Red en guise de remerciement avant de s'incliner devant Atlas qui lui caressa la tête.

Puis, aidés par Red et Golyr, ils revinrent dans le château, convoquèrent les personnes qui voulaient savoir qui hériteraient du pouvoir de la lionne bleue et Blue se tourna vers Atlas, le choisissant pour son altruisme, sa gentillesse et tout ce qu'il était qui faisait qu'il était si spécial à ses yeux.

Le Prince eut un doux sourire et s'inclina à son tour devant la lionne, acceptant sous les cris de joie ou de déception des spectateurs.

Alors, débuta le règne des cinq paladins et des cinq lionnes qui, soudés par une confiance à toute épreuve, se nommèrent « Voltron », en hommage à un des dieux et déesses de la mythologie Altéenne.

Ils défendaient l'univers contre diverses attaques, protégeaient des planètes et forgeaient des civilisations.

Ils apprirent même un sort groupé qui était surpuissant et qui leur donna le nom de « Chevaliers de l'Espace ».

Le Prince gagna la confiance de son peuple et de plus en plus d'Altéens attendaient avec impatience le jour où il serait roi.

Mais, ces beaux jours ne pouvaient s'écouler indéfiniment…

L'entité des ténèbres revint une deuxième fois, ayant retrouvé les lionnes, et commença à tout détruire.

Ni une, ni deux, les paladins et les lionnes le combattirent avec ardeur, refusant de le laisser attaquer et arrivant à le repousser avant d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour le détruire.

Hélas, l'entité, avant de disparaître, marmonna un sort qui fonça sur les lionnes et leurs paladins.

Blue ne vit qu'une lumière noire avant de s'évanouir.

Quand Blue se réveilla, elle constata avec surprise un inconfort en elle et voulu remuer sa queue de poisson mais manqua de mourir de peur en ne sentant rien.

Elle ne voyait rien non plus et paniqua.

La tête pleine de questions, elle ne fit attention aux scientifiques qui l'entouraient et essaya de bouger, affolée à l'idée d'avoir perdu ses amis.

Soudain, un éclair la traversa et ses yeux semblèrent s'ouvrir mais lorsqu'elle vit…

Elle tomba sur un miroir reflétant son corps et fut parcourue d'un frisson de terreur.

Un corps en métal remplaçait son corps d'origine, un corps froid et rigide, bien loin du sien, souple et gracile…

Elle semblait dépourvue d'émotions, un vrai robot et ceci l'affola encore plus, elle poussa un puissant rugissement et, détruisant tout, se précipita, dehors, tombant et trébuchant tout en essayant de contrôler ce nouveau corps.

Elle courut jusqu'aux appartements de son paladin, la défonça et chercha le Prince, inquiète.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle le vit que la triste vérité lui emplit l'âme et un gémissement de pure douleur sortit d'elle.

Oui, ils avaient réussi à repousser l'entité, mais à quel prix...

Atlas était assis et l'on aurait pu croire que tout allait bien si, au lieu de ses deux jambes, il n'y avait pas un vide affreux.

L'attaque avait réussi à l'atteindre et l'avait privé de ses jambes, l'obligeant à rester couché ou assis.

Le Prince lui sourit doucement et lui expliqua qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que le sort agissait sur les lionnes comme un poison qui les ferait atrocement souffrir sans les tuer.

Au lieu de les laisser souffrir pour l'éternité de blessures irréparables, ils avaient préféré transférer leurs esprits dans ces corps de métaux.

La lionne, bien qu'elle avait souffert de cette transformation, le remercia d'une douce image et s'assit, le regardant et lui demandant où étaient les autres lionnes et paladins.

Atlas se redressa mais tomba et ce ne fut que grâce à Blue qui l'avait attrapé dans sa bouche qu'il ne chuta pas.

Il lui indiqua où reposaient les lionnes et elle marcha avec lui dans sa gueule, sans la serrer, au travers des couloirs.

Quand elle ouvrit une porte, elle vit juste un éclair rouge et finit couchée sur Red qui rugit de désespoir, ne pouvant ressentir le toucher de son aimée, la voix brisée et semblant détruite, ce qui soutira un couinement de tristesse à Blue qui enroula leurs queues dans l'espoir de sentir le contact mais sans résultat.

Pendant ce temps, Golyr avait rattrapé Atlas et tous deux regardaient leurs lionnes gémir de douleur sans rien pouvoir faire, eux-deux ressentant leur tristesse et se sentant coupables.

Red finit par se calmer mais était remontée contre les scientifiques, ne supportant pas ce corps, et ils allèrent rejoindre les paladins et leurs lionnes.

Yellow et Hannah se réconfortaient mutuellement, l'une ayant perdu son corps et l'autre, une aile, et saluèrent les visiteurs avec amitié, sans reprocher à personne quoi que ce soit.

Green et Crystal étaient en train de faire des essais sur ce que pouvait faire la lionne et amélioraient des choses, oubliant leurs tracas, pour la demi-elfe, un œil perdu.

Enfin, Black et Mephis discutaient de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent et sourirent au Prince, lui souhaitant de se rétablir.

Ces échanges rassurèrent tout le monde, les conséquences de leur bataille avaient été rudes mais ils étaient toujours réunis et cela comptait plus que tout.

Crystal se mit un bandeau sur son œil perdu, en attendant que les scientifiques trouvent une alternative, Hannah garda son aile coupée avec fierté et Golyr cacha son visage brûlé derrière un masque.

Atlas pu remplacer ses jambes par des prothèses faites sur-mesures et Mephis eut une prothèse pour son bras gauche perdu, ce qui leur permettaient de combattre à nouveau mais tous refusèrent tant qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement remis.

Quand ce fut le cas, ils purent retourner dans les airs en défendant l'univers et retrouvèrent leurs vies d'avant.

Ou presque car les cauchemars de leur combat subsistaient dans leurs esprits, effrayant tout le monde, et Atlas se retrouva bien des fois contre son garde du corps à pleurer ou tout simplement à dormir.

Les deux paladins se réconfortaient mutuellement de leurs peurs et Atlas aidait Golyr à accepter la perte de son visage.

Et, à la manière de leurs lionnes, les deux paladins finirent par tomber amoureux, d'un amour si intense que les gens leur donnèrent le nom d' "Âmes-Soeurs", le même qu'ils avaient donné à Blue et Red.

Blue et Red les voyaient comme leurs enfants et, avec leur équilibre retrouvé presque en entier, les deux lionnes profitaient de la vie, ne la voyant pas s'écouler.

Atlas et Golyr se marièrent et Atlas fut roi, devenant le plus grand roi de l'histoire Altéenne, secondé par Golyr et Mephis mais aussi de Hannah et Crystal.

Blue adorait Red, adorait Atlas, adorait les paladins, adorait les lionnes et adorait ce pays.

Mais, étant immortelles, les lionnes ne virent pas le temps qui passait avec leurs paladins et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles virent leurs cercueils que la vérité les frappa sans prévenir.

Elles seules étaient immortelles.

Les paladins étaient morts.

Les paladins étaient morts.

Ils étaient morts et elles, toujours en vie

Le choc et la tristesse les firent rugir de douleur, emplissant le château de leurs cris de détresse, dévastées.

Les Altéens, de peur de les perdre, les cachèrent séparément dans des endroits impossibles d'accès, les enfermant jusqu'à l'arrivée de personnes étant dignes de les manipuler.

Cette froide et directe séparation venant d'un peuple qu'elle avaient maintes et maintes fois sauvé les détruit encore une fois et elles ne purent se retrouver que lorsque de nouveaux paladins dignes de ce nom les trouvaient.

Au départ, leur empressement de se retrouver leur fit choisir n'importe qui mais dès que les paladins mourraient, on renfermait les "Déesses-Lionnes" pour un long temps.

Les caractères des lionnes finirent par se durcir, elles ne choisissaient que des cas spéciaux et ne s'attachaient plus à rien, regrettant trop cette époque où leurs premiers paladins étaient encore vivants.

Green refusait quelqu'un qui n'était pas un minimum intelligent, Yellow voulait une personne gentille et protégeant facilement, Black finit par refuser d'être réveillée si les quatre autres lionnes n'étaient pas réveillées, pour ne pas avoir de fausse surprise, Blue cherchait toujours un cœur aussi pur que celui d'Atlas et Red refusait une personne n'ayant pas, à ses yeux, le caractère de feu de Golyr.

Lors de leur période de sortie, accompagnées de paladins normaux pour elles, une guerre éclata entre les Altéens et les Galras, une guerre que aucune des lionnes ne comprit, mais les Altéens ne prirent pas la peine de leur demander leurs avis et les envoyèrent au front.

Red, qui aimait ce peuple qu'étaient les Galras, voulait refuser de se battre, ne voulant trahir la mémoire de Golyr et les autres lionnes la suivaient mais leurs paladins les obligèrent à combattre, détruisant des flottes entières.

Ces paladins finirent par mourir et les lionnes se retrouvèrent cette fois, dispersées dans l'univers, pour ne pas que les Galras s'en emparent.

Alors, débuta la plus longue période de sommeil pour les lionnes qui n'en pouvaient plus.

Soudain, à un moment, Blue entendit des voix vers son antre et activa sa vision des âmes pour tomber sur...

L'âme de Atlas ?!

Toute joyeuse devant cette reconnaissance, elle se réveilla, heureuse de retrouver le Prince.

Et elle tomba nez à nez avec Lance.

Lance, un "simple" humain.

Lance, ayant le même cœur qu'Atlas, cette pureté et ces ténèbres cachés sous une vague de gentillesse et de blagues.

Lance, tellement ressemblant au Prince, physiquement et mentalement, tout en gardant une chose de spéciale.

Blue était déjà conquise et s'empressa d'inonder son cerveau d'images rassurantes et douces, pour faire connaissance avec lui.

Puis, elle vit les personnes qui l'accompagnaient et en fut sûre.

Ces cinq personnes étaient les réincarnations des paladins primordiaux.

Ravie de cette constatation et pressée de retrouver ses amies, elle les invita dans sa gueule et fila au seul vaisseau Altéen où était enfermée Black.

Puis, après avoir retrouvé ses amies et Red, libéré la princesse d'Altéa et écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire, les lionnes comprirent que le Galra n'était qu'un dictateur comme ceux qu'elles avaient combattu et que, Galra ou pas, il faillait l'arrêter.

Puis, elle fit plus ample connaissance avec Lance, lui montrant son passé et voyant le sien.

Ils partagèrent tout, Lance devint facilement son confident et inversement.

Blue avait enfin retrouvé Red, le Prince, les lionnes et découvrait avec plaisir les nouveaux paladins si semblables aux tout premiers…

Elle était tellement heureuse après des siècles de tristesse...

**-Maintenant-**

**-Blue ! Réveille-toi, ma belle, s'il te plaît, c'est urgent !**

La lionne allume ses yeux et lâche un ronron de joie en voyant Lance, lui montrant à l'aide d'images et de sensations qu'elle l'écoute.

Le cubain est étrangement rouge, essoufflé, et se frotte la nuque en traînant du pied.

Mais en voyant Blue, il semble se calmer et d'abord, vérifie son humeur.

**-Tu dormais ? Désolé de te réveiller si brusquement… Tu rêvais de quoi, ma jolie ?**

Blue lui envoie des images d'Atlas et de sa rencontre avec lui tout en lui montrant leur rencontre à tous les deux.

Lance a un doux sourire compréhensif et pose une main sur le museau de métal pour le caresser.

**-Beau rêve… Tout va bien pour toi ?**

Cette question est maintenant une demande quotidienne, Lance prend énormément soin de Blue, ayant peur qu'elle ne se sente pas bien, et elle fait de même avec lui, appréciant ce dévouement.

Elle ronronne alors, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle va bien, et lui envoie une nouvelle image pour lui demander ce qu'il y a pour qu'il vienne la voir à cette heure si ce n'est pour aller voler.

Lance rougit alors deux fois plus et balbutie des séries de mots incompréhensible avant d'inspirer un grand coup pour se calmer.

**-J'ai… Il se peut… JecroisquejaiembrasséKeithmaisjesaispassicestmoiouluiquiaembrasséenpremiermaisjaieupeurdesaréactionetjaifuis…**

Blue le questionne à nouveau, n'ayant pas tout compris et Lance lâche un gémissement de gêne.

**-Je crois que… J'ai embrassé Keith ou il m'a embrassé, je me souviens plus de qui à commencé mais j'ai eu peur et j'me suis enfuis… J'veux dire, c'est Keith, quoi ! Et puis, je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Ok, il est beau et classe, ok, je sais que je l'aime mais lui non ! Mais là, on venait de finir un entraînement commun où on a réussi ensemble à passer le niveau, il était là à me regarder avec ses yeux violets et moi, madre de dios, j'ai plus eu de cerveau !**

Lance parle tout en agitant ses bras dans de grands gestes et se mélange sur ses mots tout en rougissant de plus en plus, sous le regard de Blue qui est amusée de voir cette scène.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle voit une porte s'ouvrir et Keith rentrer, lui aussi tout rouge. Il semble hésiter à venir mais il voit Lance et s'avance vers lui, tout en entendant ce qu'il dit.

**-Et le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça ! Mais lui non, c'est clair, il va vouloir me tuer et je vais mourir à cause d'un stupide baiser ! Et j'aurais même pas le temps d'en ravoir un autre, parce que j'aimerais trop en avoir un autre ! Donc, Blue, cache-moi, s'il te plaît, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Je veux me cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie et-**

Lance se tourne pour voir Keith et il blêmit avant de rougir fortement tout en reculant. Keith fronce les sourcils et avance vers lui.

**-Alors comme ça, tu veux me fuir après avoir fait ça ? Tu pensais pas que j'allais laisser ça impuni, non ?**

**-J-Je suis désolé, Keith, j'voulais pas ! Enfin si mais… Mais t'étais là, à me sourire et j'ai pas pu résister ! C-C'est de ta faute sale face de mulet !  
**

Le demi-Galra soupire et l'accule contre une patte de Blue pour lui attraper le col.

**-Lance… Tu m'énerves.**

Et il l'embrasse passionnément, coupant le début de réplique de Lance qui se transforme en un couinement de surprise mais se finit en gémissement de plaisir.

Le cubain, enroule ses bras autour du cou du Keith et se laisse aller au baiser, tout rouge.

Blue les couve du regard comme une mère et Red s'approche d'elle en enroulant leurs queues.

Pouvant ressentir les sensations grâce à l'avancée de la technologie, Blue ronronne de plaisir et lui donne un gentil coup de museau.

Les deux lionnes observent leurs paladins qui s'embrassent et discutent après de ce qu'il vient de se passer en rougissant.

Blue et Red éprouvent une douce nostalgie envers Atlas et Golyr, qu'elles semblent revoir à travers eux.

Blue en est certaine, les âmes des deux amants sont ici, dans le corps de ce cubain et ce demi-Galra, et veillent sur eux.

Sur cette pensée, Blue se sent bien, entourée de tous ceux qu'elle aime, et elle laisse sa tristesse s'envoler, après tant d'années, elle se sent entièrement paisible.

Lance et Keith se sourient doucement et s'embrassent une nouvelle fois sous le regard protecteur des deux lionnes.

Au-dessus des deux paladins, un Altéen et un Galra regardent tendrement la scène, se serrent la main pour s'embrasser et partent dans le ciel, heureux.


End file.
